


Day of the Ghost

by Historiia



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historiia/pseuds/Historiia
Summary: Magnum agit bizarrement depuis sa rencontre avec un client, Higgins s'inquiète et tente de le faire parler... Mais quand elle découvre ce qu'il s'apprête à faire... Il semble trop tard pour obtenir des réponses...
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 18
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà ma nouvelle histoire, elle fait 4 chapitres qui sont tous écrits, je posterai 2 fois par semaine, si j'ai le temps.   
> Merci à Biocco pour l'aide !

Magnum pénétra dans la Mariana un sourire aux lèvres, il était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Il avait reçu un message d'un client qui lui demandait de le rejoindre dans un petit café non loin d'ici. Higgins était déjà sur une affaire de mari trompé, ils doubleraient leur salaire et elle en serait ravie. Magnum rejoignit Rick qui était en train de prendre une bière avec TC, il s'approcha d'eux et les salua avec le sourire, sa journée commençait bien et il comptait bien le montrer. 

\- Hey Thomas ! Higgins n'est pas là ? 

Il secoua la tête. 

\- Non, pas aujourd'hui, elle est sur une affaire et moi je rencontre un autre client. 

Ses amis se regardèrent avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. 

\- Pendant qu'on te tient sans elle... On voulait te parler. 

Magnum fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui était si important qui impliquait que sa partenaire ne soit pas à ses côtés. Il lui disait tout et grâce à cette confiance qu'ils avaient instauré, leur partenariat était un succès. 

\- Vous me faites peur les gars... Higgins a un problème ? 

Son cœur s'emballa à cette idée, se souvenant rapidement de tout le dossier qu'ils avaient accepté deux jours plus tôt. Rien de très compliqué. Un homme voulait savoir si sa femme le trompait et avec qui... Voyant l'inquiétude de leur ami Rick n'attendit pas avant de le rassurer. 

\- Non... Non, elle va bien... Enfin on suppose... Mais... 

Rick regarda TC en soupirant, le pilote hocha la tête, ils devaient lui en parler. 

\- Ça fait combien de temps que vous bossez ensemble ? Un an ? 

\- Oui bientôt... Pourquoi ? 

Rick soupira avant de baisser les yeux. 

\- Merde c'est pas simple à dire... 

TC vint au secours de son ami sans attendre, avouant que ce n'était pas facile à dire non plus. 

\- Pour rien... On trouve simplement qu'il serait temps de lui dire ce que tu ressens. 

Magnum sursauta à cette phrase, cherchant ses mots, ignorant quoi dire. Il se mit à rire avant de secouer la tête. 

\- Je pense que vous avez un peu trop bu les gars... Je vous adore, mais vous vous plantez totalement. 

\- On se plante ? Tu es sûr ? 

Il sourit et hocha la tête. 

\- Absolument. 

\- Ok... Donc cette façon que tu as de la regarder, on se l'est imaginé ? Ce sourire qui ne quitte pas ton visage quand vous êtes un peu trop proche... On l'a imaginé ? 

Il soupira... Non, ils n'avaient rien imaginé, mais ils ne devaient pas le savoir... Personne ne devait. Son amitié avec elle lui était bien trop précieuse et il ne voulait pas la perdre, jamais de la vie. Il piqua une gorgée dans la bière de Rick avant de la reposer sur le comptoir, puis, il se leva et fit quelques pas vers la sortie, sans dire un mot. 

\- Hey Thomas ! Ce n'est pas un drame tu sais !

Il se figea et se tourna vers eux avant de s'approcher de nouveau. 

\- Pour vous peut-être... Mais vous la connaissez... Je ne peux pas la perdre... 

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de poursuivre. 

\- Peu importe à quel point je tiens à elle... Et croyez-moi, ça va au-delà de ce que vous imaginez... Jamais je ne prendrais le risque de le lui avouer... Jamais. 

Magnum tourna de nouveau les talons en disant à ses amis qu'il avait un client à voir. Rick et TC le regardèrent partir, le cœur lourd avant de se regarder fixement. 

\- Il souffre... 

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il l'avait autant dans la peau... 

TC soupira et regarda son ami quitter le bar sans leur adresser un dernier regard. 

\- Je comprends pourquoi il ne veut pas lui dire... Mais si ça se trouve ils passeraient à côté de quelque chose de génial. 

\- Malheureusement... On ne peut rien y faire... Pas vrai ? 

TC regarda de nouveau Rick. 

\- Peut-être leur laisser du temps... Et essayer doucement de savoir si elle ressent quelque chose pour notre ami. 

Ils firent taper leurs poings l'un contre l'autre en souriant. Ils allaient aider leur ami... C'était le moins qu'ils puissent faire et puis avec de la chance... Juliet Higgins ressentait la même chose pour Magnum... Peut-être... 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Thomas Magnum entra dans le bar où il devait rencontrer son client, l'endroit était vide et si la porte n'avait pas été ouverte, il aurait juré que c'était fermé. Il s'installa à une chaise et attendit qu'on vienne prendre sa commande... Sa conversation avec ses amis l'avait bouleversé et il avait besoin de se secouer un peu... Un café fort lui ferait du bien, même si ça n'arrangerait pas la situation. 

Il attendit près de vingt minutes avant de se décider à partir, son client ne viendrait sans doute pas. Thomas se leva quand un homme vint s'asseoir juste devant lui et à le voir, Magnum sentit son cœur se serrer, se demandant comment c'était possible, se pinçant fort la cuisse afin de s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, mais il était physionomiste et savait qu'il ne se trompait pas. 

\- À voir votre regard, je pense que vous savez qui je suis. 

Magnum hocha la tête.

\- Comment... Je croyais... 

\- Je sais, ce n'était pas ma volonté.

Magnum reprit ses esprits, oui, il était surpris, mais il ne devait pas se laisser envahir de questions, pas maintenant. Il n'y en avait qu'une seule qui comptait. 

\- Comment vous avez pu lui faire ça ?

L'homme en face de lui soupira. 

\- Vous parlez de Juliet. 

Thomas fronça les sourcils, l'homme devant lui... Etait Richard Dane, il en était certain, il ne pourrait jamais oublier le visage de l'homme qui avait rendue Higgins aussi heureuse pendant un long moment... Et encore moins le visage de l'homme qui l'avait rendue aussi malheureuse. 

\- Oui, je parle d'elle... Comment avez-vous pu lui faire croire à votre mort ? Elle a été dévastée et elle l'est encore... Vous...

\- Je vous l'ai dit, ce n'était pas ma volonté... 

Il soupira avant de se pencher un peu sur la table. 

\- Je sais que vous êtes son ami... Et j'aimerais que vous m'aidiez à résoudre un problème... Si on y arrive, je pourrais retourner à ses côtés. 

Son cœur se compressa, sachant que ses sentiments étaient voués à être à sens unique à la seconde où il avait vu le visage de Richard devant lui. Auparavant il gardait un petit peu d'espoir qu'un jour elle lui avoue l'aimer autant qu'il l'aimait et dans ce cas-là, il l'aurait serrée dans ses bras en lui promettant de tout faire afin de la rendre heureuse... Mais maintenant qu'il était là... Elle voudrait le retrouver, reprendre où ils s'étaient arrêtés, repartir pour Londres peut-être... Il l'avait perdue... 

Mais malgré son envie de la voir rester à ses côtés, il voulait l'aider à retrouver le bonheur, il voulait la voir sourire de nouveau comme sur cette photo qu'elle lui avait montrée. Alors, malgré le trou béant qui venait de s'ouvrir dans son cœur... Il hocha la tête. 

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? 

Richard se mit à sourire avant de tout lui raconter, Magnum allait l'écouter, après tout... Il faisait ça pour Juliet, pour qu'elle ait droit à cette vie qu'elle pensait avoir perdu il y a des années. 

\- Quand j'étais sur la piste de la vipère, j'ai vite compris que Ian avait un complice... Seulement, quand il a tenté de me tuer, j'ai tout fait pour disparaître afin de mettre la main sur cette personne... Mais je savais que si je parlais... Juliet serait en danger. 

Ok... Ça se tenait, Magnum aurait sans doute fait les mêmes choix afin de protéger celle qu'il aimait. Il serra le poing sous la table et sentit son cœur se compresser de plus en plus. Il avait encore des questions et il devait les poser. 

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? 

Richard soupira et poursuivit son récit. 

\- Parce que j'ai besoin d'aide... Je pense avoir trouvé ce complice, un ancien agent du MI6, Willa Endricks, elle a été désavouée il y a des années pour avoir permis à un terroriste de s'échapper... Elle travaillait avec Ian. 

Il fit une pause avant de continuer. 

\- Je voulais demander de l'aide à Juliet... Mais elle aurait foncé tête baissée et je ne voulais pas...

Thomas hocha la tête sans rien ajouter. 

\- Je veux la coincer et reprendre ma vie... Si Juliet me laisse faire, bien sûr. 

Thomas ne rajouta rien de plus, il allait l'aider, sans savoir comment. Richard avait raison, Juliet était têtue et elle pourrait facilement se mettre en danger. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire ça. C'est donc la mort dans l'âme qu'il accepta d'aider Richard Dane, tout en sachant qu'il avait perdu Juliet et qu'avec un peu de chance, elle ne lui en voudrait pas de lui cacher toute cette histoire... Même si pour Magnum, elle allait être furieuse et serait capable de l'effacer de sa vie pour lui avoir menti.

Mais il était prêt à prendre le risque... Pour elle. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le récit de Richard Dane, quelque chose qui empêchait Magnum de le croire entièrement. Richard ne cessait de parler de Endricks, cette femme qui était censée avoir trahi son pays et s'était ensuite rangée aux côtés de Ian Price... Mais Thomas avait du mal à le croire sans savoir pourquoi... Au début, il s'était dit que c'était son inconscient qui refusait de le croire, qu'il voulait trouver une raison de refuser de l'aider... Ainsi, il pourrait rester aux côtés de Juliet... Mais plus les jours passaient, plus Thomas Magnum se disait que Richard Dane était loin de dire la vérité. 

Alors, Magnum prit une décision, il devait parler à la seule personne qui serait en mesure de lui dire la vérité et cet homme était Ian Price. Le détective avait emprunté le téléphone d'Higgins, cherchant à joindre cet ami au MI6 qui les avait si souvent aidé. Il avait attendu près de deux jours avant de pouvoir le joindre et quand ce fut le cas, il lui avait dit de but en blanc : « la vipère avait un complice... Je crois savoir de qui il s'agit. ». L'ami d'Higgins avait raccroché sans rien dire et Magnum avait de nouveau attendu. 

Et là, le nom apparaissait sur son écran de téléphone... Il évitait Richard depuis quelques jours, disant qu'il préférait travailler seul, qu'il était plus efficace et de ce qu'il pensait, Dane ne se doutait pas des soupçons que Magnum avait sur lui. 

Thomas décrocha, inquiet, impatient... Curieux. 

\- Oui ? 

\- Monsieur Magnum, j'ai parlé à mes supérieurs... Ils acceptent cet entretien. 

Il soupira de soulagement. 

\- Price est d'accord ? 

\- Oui... Il a dit qu'il ne parlerait qu'à vous... Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi. 

Magnum sentit l'espoir le gagner un peu... Avait-il raison ? 

\- Je vais venir à Londres... Je serai là demain dans la matinée. 

\- Entendu... 

Son interlocuteur raccrocha et Magnum rangea son portable dans sa poche. Bientôt, il aurait des réponses et il espérait se tromper... Juliet ne méritait pas ça.

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Higgins soupira, cela faisait quelques jours que Magnum était très différent de d'habitude et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. À chaque fois qu'elle lui demandait si ça allait, il lui répondait que oui, avec le même sourire qu'à son habitude, pourtant, elle savait que ça n'allait pas. Il lui cachait quelque chose et elle ne parvenait pas à savoir ce que c'était. Elle avait tenté de regarder dans son téléphone, mais n'avait rien trouvé... Rick et TC ne savaient rien non plus et Katsumoto lui avait assuré que s'il savait quoi que ce soit, il lui dirait... Et Higgins le croyait. 

Non, Juliet ne reconnaissait plus son partenaire... Son ami et elle détestait ça... Elle devait mettre les choses au clair sans attendre, elle quitta la maison principale et se dirigea vers la maison d'ami, s'il avait des ennuis, elle voulait le savoir. 

Elle entra sans frapper et fut surprise de voir Magnum, un sac à la main qui s'apprêtait à partir. Son corps se figea, son cœur se serra... Il partait, ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais où allait-il ? Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec son éloignement de ces derniers temps ? 

Higgins lutta pour faire disparaître cette boule dans sa gorge et posa la question fatidique. 

\- Où allez-vous ?

\- Juliet... Vous ne devriez pas être là...

Elle fit deux pas dans sa direction. 

\- Répondez-moi !

Thomas entendait la colère dans sa voix, il baissa les yeux, résistant à l'envie de tout lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas, pas sans preuve, pas sans être certain. Magnum devait être sûr des intentions de Richard avant de lui dire la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser revenir dans sa vie afin de la faire souffrir davantage... Non. Il cachait quelque chose et Thomas voulait découvrir ce que c'était... Seulement, Juliet ne devait pas s'en mêler... Pas encore. 

Magnum lui fit un léger sourire et sortit le premier mensonge qui lui passa par la tête. 

\- Je dois effectuer une mission, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps je vais en avoir. 

Higgins fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête. 

\- Quel genre de mission ? 

Magnum soupira et fit un pas vers elle. 

\- Je ne peux pas...

Mais elle l'interrompit, refusant d'écouter encore une fois cette histoire. 

\- Ne me dites pas que vous ne pouvez rien me dire, dois-je vous rappeler ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ? 

Magnum lui fit un petit sourire. 

\- Ça n'a aucun rapport... Tout va bien se passer cette fois... C'est pour la bonne cause. 

\- Alors, dites-moi. 

Il secoua la tête. Elle allait répliquer, mais il s'approcha et lui prit la main. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Magnum lui fit un sourire, mais elle voyait bien que ça n'allait pas. 

\- S'il vous plaît... Ne me demandez pas... Pas encore... Si vous continuez, je serai incapable de vous mentir... Je vous en prie... Faites-moi confiance...

Confiance... Cet homme était le seul en qui elle avait une confiance aveugle. Cette mission devait vraiment être très importante. Elle hocha la tête, le cœur lourd. Higgins ne voulait pas le voir partir. Magnum lâcha sa main et recula de quelques pas avant de lui tourner le dos.

\- Promettez-moi que vous allez revenir !

Il s'arrêta net. 

\- Je ne peux pas et vous le savez... 

Thomas avança de nouveau vers la porte. Higgins sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Magnum savait que cette mission était importante et dangereuse et il ne pouvait pas lui promettre de revenir. Elle refusait de l'entendre. Juliet fit un pas vers lui, décidée à ne pas en rester là. 

\- Magnum !

Il s'arrêta... Il avait lutté, durant des jours, des semaines, peut-être plus. Mais l'entendre supplier de cette façon était bien trop douloureux pour lui. Il se tourna vers elle et avança dans sa direction. Il posa une main sur sa joue, l'autre dans son dos et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui laissant de l'espace si elle voulait fuir... Mais ce fut tout le contraire, à sa plus grande surprise, Higgins passa ses bras dans son dos et répondit au baiser avec un léger gémissement, Magnum la serra davantage contre lui et entrouvrit les lèvres. Elle vint chercher sa langue de la sienne tout en emmêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Leurs langues se caressaient sans ménagement, se cherchant comme si elles se connaissaient par cœur, se délectant de la présence de l'autre, se trouvant, refusant de s'éloigner. 

Le manque d'air commença à se faire sentir et ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Leurs yeux ne se détachant pas de l'autre. Craignant voir disparaître cet instant. 

\- Pourquoi ? 

Ce fut le seul mot qu'elle parvint à prononcer. Magnum caressa sa joue avec tendresse et lui sourit. 

\- Parce que quand je reviendrais... Soit vous me détesterez... Soit j'aurais le cœur brisé... C'était ma seule occasion. 

\- Tu vas revenir...

Il fut surpris d'entendre son tutoiement, mais ne le souligna pas, il se contenta de lui sourire et de l'embrasser de nouveau avec délicatesse cette fois. 

\- Dis-le Thomas... Dis-moi que tu vas revenir.

\- Je te promets de tout faire pour. 

Elle lui sourit, voulant partir avec lui, l'aider si besoin, mais il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait et ne voulait pas qu'elle l'accompagne... Il reviendrait, elle le savait. Higgins le regarda s'éloigner, le cœur serré, les yeux brûlants et quand la porte se referma, les larmes se mirent à couler... Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre... Non. Parce que si elle perdait cet homme... Personne ne pourrait l'arrêter dans sa vengeance... Pas le MI6, pas sa famille, pas ses amis... Personne.


	2. Chapitre 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des recherches, des découvertes et bien plus...

Cela faisait près de trois semaines que Juliet n'avait aucune nouvelle de Magnum et elle commençait à désespérer. Elle ne savait pas où il était et même Rick et TC ne semblaient pas le savoir... De ce qu'elle savait, ils recevaient un message tous les deux jours qui leur disait qu'il allait bien et que sa mission avançait... Mais rien d'autre... Et pire que tout, il ne lui envoyait rien à elle.

Pourquoi ? 

Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Avait-elle dit une chose qui lui avait fait perdre sa confiance ? Non, Higgins savait que c'était plus que ça et elle voulait connaître la vérité. Elle n'en pouvait plus, son cœur se brisait un peu plus à chaque minute, elle ne dormait presque plus, passant des heures à tenter de le retrouver, cherchant dans quel pays il avait pu être envoyé. Elle ne mangeait que pour rester en forme et pour le retrouver... Elle ne vivait plus... Juliet n'en avait pas la force... Pas sans lui. 

Elle allait de nouveau s'installer derrière son ordinateur quand elle entendit la sonnette du portail. Elle soupira, refusant d'être dérangée, mais quand elle vit de qui il s'agissait, elle fronça les sourcils et se rendit dans l'entrée. 

Juliet ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre son visiteur, il était debout, venu sans doute à pied, regardant autour de lui, lui tournant le dos. 

\- Andrew ?

Il se tourna et lui fit un petit sourire, Juliet lui ouvrit, sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait là, elle allait lui poser la question, mais il la devança. 

\- Il faut que je te parle... C'est important... Et crois-moi, je suis désolé d'avance. 

Higgins fronça les sourcils et le guida vers la maison, si Andrew avait fait tout ce chemin pour lui parler, elle devait l'écouter. Il l'avait toujours soutenue et était le premier à l'aider quand elle le lui demandait. Ayant perdu sa femme dix ans plus tôt, percutée par un chauffard, Andrew avait compris le besoin de son amie de vouloir retrouver l'homme responsable de la mort de Richard... 

Même si aujourd'hui, tout allait changer !

Andrew s'installa sur le canapé en soupirant, Higgins se mit face à lui et attendit qu'il parle, mais il ne semblait pas prêt à le faire. La jeune femme s'impatienta. 

\- Andrew, dis-moi ce qui t'amène, j'ai pas mal de soucis et...

\- Je sais où se trouve Thomas Magnum. 

Son corps se figea à ses mots. 

\- En tout cas, je savais où il était les deux premières semaines...

\- Quoi !? Où est-il ? Il va bien ? 

Andrew leva les mains afin qu'elle se calme. 

\- Ecoute-moi Juliet, je ne sais pas du tout comment t'annoncer tout ça, alors s'il te plaît... Laisse-moi tout te raconter depuis le début... 

Elle soupira et hocha la tête. 

\- Dis-moi juste s'il va bien... Je t'en prie... Je ne vis plus...

\- Je l'ignore...

Son cœur se serra... Elle retint les larmes qui voulaient couler et laissa son ami tout lui raconter. 

\- Sache que je peux me faire virer si on sait que je suis là... Mais je me suis dit que tu devais connaître la vérité... 

Andrew commença son récit sans attendre, voyant l'inquiétude de son amie. 

\- Il y a trois semaines environ, Thomas Magnum est parvenu à me contacter et m'a prévenu que la vipère avait un complice et qu'il pensait savoir de qui il s'agissait. 

La vipère ? Pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas parlé ? Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais Andrew la devança de nouveau. 

\- Laisse-moi parler !

Elle hocha la tête. 

\- Il n'était pas sûr de lui et pour le devenir, il devait parler à Ian Price. Après reflexion, on a fini par accepter. Il est donc venu à Londres. 

Londres, il était à Londres depuis tout ce temps ? Elle résista à l'envie de poser la question. 

\- Avant de parler à Price, il nous a tout dit. 

Il soupira de nouveau, sachant qu'il allait entamer la partie la plus difficile de son récit. 

\- Il a été contacté par un client, il l'a rejoint sans savoir de qui il s'agissait et cet homme a parlé de la vipère et de son complice. Magnum a accepté de l'aider, mais au fil des jours, il a commencé à douter de lui... 

Il fit une courte pause et poursuivit. 

\- Ce client se servait de toi, il disait que s'il l'aidait à coincer le complice, il pourrait revenir vers toi...

Juliet fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre... Andrew voyait sa réaction et se frotta le visage de ses mains. 

\- Et merde c'est tellement dur à dire ! J'ai répété ce dialogue dans ma tête durant tout le trajet et je m'embrouille complètement !

Il sortit une clé USB de sa poche et la donna à Juliet en lui demandant d'aller chercher son ordinateur, ce qu'elle fit sans attendre. Elle le ramena sur la table et enfonça la clé dans le port USB. 

\- Là-dessus, se trouve les preuves que ce que je te dis est vrai... 

Il marqua un temps de silence avant de poursuivre. 

\- Le client qui a rencontré Thomas Magnum... C'est Richard. 

Voilà ! Il l'avait dit ! Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à voir Juliet Higgins rester de marbre, il se demandait même si elle avait bien entendu. 

\- Higgins... ?

\- Il est mort... 

Andrew alluma le premier fichier vidéo, il remontait à un mois et elle put voir Magnum, assis à une table, Richard en face de lui. Richard. Il était là, en vie, après pratiquement cinq ans à le croire mort. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Ses yeux la brûlèrent tant elle lutait contre les larmes. 

\- Magnum ne t'a rien dit, car Dane a dit que tu serais en danger... Et au bout de quelques jours, il a commencé à douter de son histoire... Il nous a fait part de ses doutes... Que Ian a confirmé. 

Il alluma le second fichier vidéo, qui remontait à une semaine après l'entrevue dans le café. Deux jours après le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Elle toucha ses lèvres à ce souvenir, se souvenant de la douceur de ses lèvres et de la chaleur de sa langue comme s'ils venaient juste de s'embrasser. 

Higgins écouta la conversation de Magnum et de Ian, mais au bout d'une minute, elle ferma son écran d'ordinateur et se leva d'un bond. 

\- Je ne veux pas écouter ça !

\- Juliet, tout est vrai ! C'est pour ça que Magnum n'a rien voulu te dire !

\- Non ! Richard est...

Andrew se leva et s'avança vers elle. 

\- Richard et Ian étaient complices depuis le début ! Et il sait que Magnum est au courant, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas hésité à le descendre !

Elle se figea, non ce n'était pas possible. Juliet leva les yeux vers Andrew, cherchant le mensonge, une larme coulant sur sa joue, puis une autre. 

\- Il est... Ne me dis pas qu'il...

\- Je ne sais pas... Je te le jure... On allait arrêter Richard, Magnum devait nous y aider. Mais il a dû se douter de ce qu'on préparait. 

Une autre larme coula sur sa joue, oubliant totalement la trahison de son ex-fiancé. 

\- Il a été blessé, deux agents étaient avec lui, mais on a coupé le contact... Personne d'autre ne devait être impliqué... 

Elle essuya ses larmes et regarda son ami. 

\- Mais tu es venu... 

\- Oui... Tu méritais de savoir la vérité... 

\- Tu sais où il est ? Dis-moi la vérité Andrew. 

Il soupira. 

\- Richard ? Ou Magnum ? 

Elle ferma les yeux se souvenant encore de son baiser et des dernières paroles qu'il avait prononcées. « Parce que quand je reviendrais... Soit vous me détesterez... Soit j'aurais le cœur brisé... ». Tout avait enfin du sens... S'il s'était trompé, Juliet aurait détesté Magnum de ne pas lui avoir dit que Richard était en vie et il devait penser qu'elle aurait tenté de renouer avec lui, de reprendre où ils s'étaient arrêtés... Et s'il avait eu raison, ce qui semblait être le cas... Elle l'aurait détesté de simplement lui avoir caché la vérité, voulant un coupable alors qu'il voulait juste prendre soin d'elle. La protéger. 

Juliet voulait confronter Richard, elle en avait besoin... Mais pour le moment, elle devait le retrouver Lui. 

\- Magnum... 

Elle devait lui dire qu'il y avait une troisième option. 

\- Oui, j'ai une idée de l'endroit où il se trouve... Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'intervenir alors... 

\- Tu n'auras pas à le faire. Dis-moi tout... Je le retrouverais... 

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à préparer un sac de voyage, elle laissa un message à Kumu, Rick et TC les prévenant qu'elle partait retrouver Magnum et qu'elle les préviendrait de la moindre piste. Elle suivit Andrew sans hésiter et se dirigea vers l'aéroport. 

Sa rage envers Richard était forte, elle lui en voulait de ce qu'il avait fait et avait encore du mal à croire qu'il lui avait fait subir ça et qu'il était ce monstre dont elle l'avait cru victime... Mais elle avait changé en venant à Hawaï, en rencontrant ses amis, en rencontrant Magnum et pour le moment, tout ce qu'elle voulait, s'était le retrouver, s'assurer qu'il allait bien et lui dire qu'elle était là pour lui et qu'elle voulait qu'ils terminent ce travail. Ensemble. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Juliet était à Londres depuis près de deux heures, Andrew lui avait proposé de lui réserver une chambre d'hôtel afin qu'elle prenne une douche et se change, mais elle avait refusé. Elle voulait l'adresse où elle pourrait trouver Magnum, elle avait besoin de lui... Maintenant. 

Le taxi tourna dans la rue et la jeune femme sentait son cœur s'accélérer. Est-ce qu'elle allait le revoir ? Allait-il bien ? 

Il devait aller bien, elle ne parvenait pas à s'imaginer rentrer chez elle sans lui, il devait être en vie. Higgins essuya une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue et le taxi s'arrêta, elle paya sa note et descendit sans attendre. 

La maison où il se trouvait se tenait devant elle, une maison ancienne, mais en bon état. Elle fit un pas vers la porte, quand une voix se fit entendre. 

\- Que faites-vous là ? Qui êtes-vous ?

Juliet se retourna et se retrouva face à une femme un peu plus jeune qu'elle, les cheveux bruns, les yeux foncés, le regard froid... Une arme à la main. Juliet leva les mains. 

\- Juliet Higgins. Je cherche un ami... 

La femme baissa son arme et la rangea. 

\- Il était persuadé que vous ne viendriez jamais... 

Son cœur se serra, cette femme avait parlé au passé, la même question tournait dans sa tête encore et encore. 

\- Est-ce qu'il est... 

Comprenant son erreur d'avoir parlé de Magnum au passé, la jeune femme s'empressa de lui répondre. 

\- Non, il va bien. 

La femme s'approcha et tendit la main vers elle. 

\- Je suis Willa Endricks... 

Elle allait serrer la main tendue quand une voix retentit derrière elle, cette voix, elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille. 

\- Higgins ?

Elle se retourna et le vit, il était là, devant elle, il lui suffisait de faire trois pas et elle pourrait le toucher. Quand elle avait pris cet avion pour le retrouver, elle avait pensé le détester, lui montrer sa colère, sa rage de l'avoir laissée comme ça pendant trois semaines... Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle lui en voulait de l'avoir embrassée de la sorte tout en sachant ce qui se passait... Mais rien ne vint... À part le soulagement de le savoir en vie, le bonheur de le voir... Et sentir son cœur s'emballer comme jamais... 

Elle était en rage... Mais pas après lui, il avait tout fait afin de la préserver, comme à chaque fois... Même si en général, elle lui en voulait de trop vouloir la protéger... Mais pas cette fois, car ça prouvait qu'il tenait à elle... Et peut-être plus... Elle espérait tant que ce soit plus. 

Juliet fit les trois pas qui les séparaient et n'attendit pas avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou et d'enfouir son visage contre sa peau, respirant son odeur, caressant la base de sa nuque, rapprochant son corps du sien. Les bras de Magnum s'enroulèrent autour d'elle et la serrèrent contre lui. S'en était trop pour elle, trois semaines de peur et d'angoisse qu'elle pouvait enfin oublier. Elle laissa quelques larmes couler et s'éloigna un peu de lui, leurs visages ne se retrouvant qu'à quelques centimètres de l'autre. 

\- Je t'ai retrouvé... 

Elle voulut approcher ses lèvres de celles de Thomas, mais il posa un doigt dessus afin de l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

\- Non... Je dois te dire...

\- Je sais tout... Pour Richard, pour la vipère, pour tout... 

Higgins prit sa main dans la sienne et la posa contre son cœur.

\- Je suis furieuse... Mais pas contre toi... Je pensais l'être... J'aurais aimé que tu me le dises, mais tu as eu raison... Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi. 

Elle parvint à poser un bref baiser sur ses lèvres et Magnum sentit son cœur s'accélérer sous ses doigts. 

\- J'ai vécu trois semaines d'enfer... Mais ça m'a fait comprendre que ce que je ressens pour toi, va au-delà de ma rage envers lui... 

Magnum retira la main qu'elle tenait et la posa sur sa joue, pendant que l'autre se posait sur sa taille, il la rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa sans attendre, glissant directement sa langue dans sa bouche, elle gémit contre lui, mais répondit au baiser avec ardeur, caressant sa langue de la sienne, enfouissant ses mains dans ses cheveux, rapprochant son corps du sien. Il posa une main sous son chemisier et elle gémit doucement alors que ses poumons commençaient à brûler à cause du manque d'air... Mais elle ne voulait pas arrêter, Magnum se retira un bref instant avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres, Juliet pouvait sentir qu'il la voulait, leurs corps étaient proches et s'ils ne se trouvaient pas à l'extérieur, elle l'aurait elle-même pousser à aller plus loin, mais ils devaient se reprendre et vite... Comment faire ? Trois semaines sans toucher ses lèvres, elle ne voulait pas les quitter...

\- Je suis toujours là vous savez ? 

Ils se séparèrent à regret, Thomas lança un regard à Willa, prit la main de Juliet et la guida à l'intérieur de la maison. Cette dernière se doutait que cette femme était l'un des agents avec qui il se trouvait depuis son arrivée à Londres... Elle la regarda s'éloigner, Endricks comprenait qu'ils avaient besoin de parler seul à seul. 

Magnum la conduit à la chambre qu'il occupait, il ouvrit la porte, voulant seulement un peu d'intimité pour lui parler, Willa était gentille, mais ce qu'ils allaient se dire ne la regardait pas. Juliet vit l'agent sortir par la baie vitrée, elle était superbe et Higgins sentit son cœur se compresser. Elle avait passé du temps avec Thomas et si... Elle secoua la tête, refusant d'envisager cela après le baiser passionné qu'ils venaient de partager. 

\- Qui est-ce exactement ?

Thomas décela une pointe de jalousie dans la voix de Juliet, il sourit.

\- Un ancien agent du MI6... Qui tente de revenir en coinçant Richard... De ce que je sais, elle a été la première à penser que Ian avait un complice. 

Higgins fronça les sourcils sans comprendre, Magnum comprenait ses interrogations et se décida à tout lui raconter, il était temps... Elle avait besoin de réponses et il en avait. 

\- Il y a sept ans, son mentor a été tué par la vipère... Seulement à ce moment-là... Ian avait un alibi... Du coup, quand Ian a été arrêté tout le monde a cru que c'était une autre personne qui a assassiné son ami... Elle n'y a pas cru et a lancé cette théorie d'un complice. 

Thomas soupira et poursuivit. 

\- Personne ne la croyait et quand elle est venue à accuser un autre agent du MI6... Elle a été désavouée. 

Il regarda Juliet qui l'écoutait avec attention. 

\- L'an dernier, elle est tombée sur Richard, elle a douté que ce soit lui et l'a suivit pendant près de deux mois afin d'avoir la certitude de ne pas se tromper... Mais il l'a repérée. 

Il soupira de nouveau.

\- C'est là qu'il a eu l'idée de la faire passer pour le complice de Ian... Il se débarrassait d'elle et pouvait revenir à la vie. 

Higgins hocha la tête avant de baisser les yeux. Magnum s'approcha et posa une main sous son menton, elle leva le visage vers lui, il lui souriait. 

\- Elle m'a sauvé... Quand Richard m'a tiré dessus, elle m'a aidé et m'a soigné... L'autre agent n'a pas eu cette chance... 

Il remonta son T-shirt et elle pu voir une cicatrice qu'elle ne connaissait pas, encore fraîche, les points n'étaient plus là, mais la peau était encore rouge, elle la caressa du bout des doigts. 

\- Je serais mort sans elle... Et avant que tu te poses la question, tu es bien plus son genre que moi... 

Elle se mit à rire, Magnum voulut baisser son T-shirt, mais elle lui retint la main, il la regarda avec attention, voulant s'assurer de bien comprendre. Higgins lâcha sa main et commença à déboutonner son chemisier. Magnum lui prit les mains et l'arrêta, elle crut qu'il ne voulait pas, mais au contraire, il continua le travail qu'elle avait entreprit, leurs yeux ne se quittant pas, il fit glisser le vêtement le long de ses bras et ce dernier tomba au sol sans un bruit. 

Thomas passa son haut par-dessus sa tête et captura ses lèvres sans attendre... Ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas le bon moment, qu'ils avaient d'autres choses à penser, mais ils savaient surtout, qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, ils avaient besoin de se retrouver et de mettre des gestes dans ce qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux. 

Magnum la souleva dans ses bras et fit quelques pas avant de la déposer sur le lit, il s'allongea sur elle, faisant glisser sa main le long de son corps, atteignant le bouton de son pantalon. Il le défit et elle l'aida à s'en débarrasser, impatiente. Magnum sourit contre elle et défit son jean avant de le balancer de l'autre côté de la chambre. Il s'allongea de nouveau sur elle et reprit possession de ses lèvres. 

Les jambes de Juliet entouraient sa taille, une main était dans son dos et l'autre le tenait à la base de la nuque alors qu'ils ne cessaient pas de s'embrasser, leurs bouches se dévorant sans cesse, se taquinant, se livrant à un combat dont il n'y aurait pas de vainqueurs. Magnum tenait son visage d'une main, le caressant du bout des doigts tandis que l'autre main était posée sur la cuisse de Juliet. Il allait et venait en elle avec force et douceur, lui prouvant ce qu'il ressentait, lui prouvant qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait.

Le désir les emporta tous les deux, Juliet se cambra dans un long gémissement alors que son corps se contractait autour de lui, elle cria son prénom à plusieurs reprises, le sentant venir à son tour et se laissa enfin retomber sur le lit, l'emportant avec elle, collant ses lèvres à celles de Thomas qui répondit au baiser sans attendre. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes avant qu'il ne se détache d'elle. 

\- Je sais qu'on aurait dû attendre... Mais il faut que tu saches... 

Elle le regarda, tentant de reprendre son souffle, caressant sa joue avec tendresse.

\- Je t'aime... Juliet... Et si j'ai fait ça...

Higgins posa un doigt sur ses lèvres en lui demandant de se taire. 

\- Ne dis plus rien... Ça ne compte pas... 

Elle l'embrassa brièvement et posa son front contre celui de Thomas.

\- Ce qui compte c'est que je t'ai retrouvé... Et que je t'aime...

Il lui sourit, un sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant. Magnum captura de nouveau ses lèvres et la serra contre lui.


	3. Chapitre 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une discussion au petit matin, de l'aide qui arrive, un plan non sans faille...

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, elle sentit une main caresser son bras avec tendresse, Juliet ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle se rapprocha de son corps, attrapa la main qui la caressait et la serra contre son cœur. Magnum déposa un doux baiser sur son épaule, puis un autre derrière son oreille. 

\- Tu m'as manqué... Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu t'appeler... Simplement pour entendre ta voix... 

\- Tu aurais pu le faire... 

Elle l'entendit rire légèrement, Juliet se tourna vers lui, plongea ses yeux dans les siens avant de poser une main sur sa joue. Leurs souffles étaient proches de l'autre, ils se mélangeaient et elle résista à l'envie de l'embrasser de nouveau. 

\- Je te connais... Tu aurais réussi à me localiser et je ne voulais pas te mêler à ça... Je voulais t'épargner tout ça, même si je savais que tu finirais par le savoir. 

\- Rick et TC...

\- Ils savaient simplement que je cherchais le complice de la vipère, pas que c'était Richard et je leur ai dit de ne pas t'en parler... 

Higgins sourit, Magnum devait croire que leurs amis lui avaient tout dit, ça expliquerait pourquoi elle se trouvait là. 

\- Ils n'ont rien dit... Mon contact du MI6 est venu me voir et m'a tout expliqué... 

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça... Je suis désolé... 

Juliet détestait le regard qu'il lui lançait, il semblait blessé de ces mensonges qui les avaient séparés. Elle se redressa, passa une jambe par-dessus les siennes, se trouvant assise sur lui, elle posa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, il voulut accentuer, mais elle se retira. 

\- Ne m'abandonne plus jamais... Thomas... S'il te plaît...

Abandon, elle avait prit son départ comme un abandon, il posa une main sous son menton, la faisant lever les yeux vers lui. 

\- Jamais... Je te le promets. 

Elle hocha la tête, lui fit un petit sourire et fondit de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Juliet sentit son désir durcir contre son bas ventre, elle sourit et n'attendit pas avant de descendre sur lui. Un long gémissement sortit de ses lèvres, les mains de Magnum se posèrent sur sa taille alors qu'elle commença à bouger sur lui. Ils se regardaient, refusant de détacher leurs regards de l'autre... La jeune femme sentit les prémices de son plaisir monter de plus en plus, elle accéléra, fermant les yeux, tentant de se contrôler. Thomas se redressa et la serra contre lui, posant ses lèvres contre les siennes, avalant ses gémissements. Juliet se tendit à l'extrême avant de prononcer son prénom à plusieurs reprises, son corps explosant autour de lui et il n'en fallut pas plus à Thomas pour la rejoindre, s'enfouissant profondément en elle.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils s'étaient levés et habillés, ils se rendirent dans le salon et elle vit Thomas s'éloigner vers un mur, il déplaça un tableau qui y était accroché et dévoila un coffre. Il entra une combinaison, l'ouvrit et en sortit un dossier qu'il lui amena. 

\- Voilà toutes les preuves qu'on a sur lui... 

Elle commença à le feuilleter en allant s'asseoir sur le divan. 

\- C'est assez complet. 

\- Oui, on est parvenu à trouver un coffre qu'il utilise à la banque... Il y cachait de nombreux indices sur ses différentes... Missions. Il devait vouloir une garantie. 

Higgins lui sourit, elle venait de lire quelques pages et ne reconnaissait absolument pas Richard dans tout ça, elle avait encore du mal à croire à cette histoire, tout en sachant que c'était la vérité. Mais étrangement, elle qui pensait souffrir de cette situation... Avoir Thomas à ses côtés la rendait heureuse, le reste était secondaire. Richard était mort il y a cinq ans, l'homme qu'elle avait aimé était mort. Celui qu'elle aimait était là, à ses côtés et il avait failli mourir afin de la protéger. 

\- Je voulais vite me débarasser de ça et revenir vers toi... Même si j'aurais dû tout te dire à ce moment-là... Je préférais que tu me détestes pour avoir fait ce que j'ai fait... Plutôt que te voir avec lui et vivre dans le mensonge...

Elle déposa le dossier sur la table et lui prit la main. 

\- Je ne serais pas retournée avec lui... 

Il la regarda, surpris. Higgins lui sourit et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

\- Je t'aime... Et ça ne date pas du moment où tu es parti... Ni de celui où je t'ai retrouvé... Non, c'était bien avant... Si je me suis mise à t'aimer, c'est parce que je ne l'aimais plus.

Magnum fut touché par ses paroles.

\- Même s'il était revenu et que tout ce qu'il t'avait dit était vrai... Je sais que mon cœur t'appartenait déjà. 

Il lui sourit et n'attendit pas avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, Juliet fut surprise, elle sourit contre ses lèvres et voulut répondre au baiser quand une voix se fit entendre. 

\- Je vais finir par aller dormir ailleurs si vous continuez. 

Ils se séparèrent en sursaut, Endricks leur tendit deux tasses de cafés et s'installa face à eux. 

\- Je vois qu'il vous a montré le dossier. 

\- Oui, ça devrait suffire pour l'arrêter, non ? 

\- Pour l'arrêter oui... Après tout le mal que Magnum s'est donné pour l'obtenir. 

Thomas lui lança un regard afin de lui demander de ne rien dire, mais Endricks continua en voyant que Juliet voulait comprendre. 

\- Il a failli y rester, a passé plusieurs jours inconscient et cet idiot n'a pas hésité à aller dans cette banque chercher ce dossier alors que ça ne faisait que deux jours qu'il s'était réveillé... Ses points ont sauté et il aurait encore pu mourir. 

Juliet lui lança un regard noir, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais se retint. 

\- Si tu refais ça, je t'assome et je te colle dans le prochain avion, ok ? 

\- C'était notre seul espoir d'avoir ce dossier !

Elle le regarda encore quelques secondes, il sourit et posa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle aurait pu le perdre et ça lui faisait mal. Thomas s'approcha de son oreille.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne te débarasseras pas de moi comme ça.

Higgins sourit et se tourna vers lui. 

\- C'est une promesse ? 

Il hocha la tête, se pencha et effleura ses lèvres d'un tendre baiser. Endricks sourit sans rien dire, elle avait compris les sentiments de Magnum envers Higgins depuis un bout de temps et était ravie de la voir ici. Le couple se sépara et ils se sourirent, Endricks posa sa tasse de café en soupirant. 

\- On a toutes les preuves pour l'arrêter... Mais il va falloir le trouver. 

Juliet baissa les yeux, ce ne serait pas facile de faire face à Richard, elle le savait, mais il ne méritait pas de rester en liberté. Elle sentit la main de Thomas sur sa cuisse, Juliet sourit et tourna le visage vers lui, ce ne serait pas simple... Mais il était là, avec elle, le reste ne comptait pas. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Plus tard dans la soirée, Juliet raccrochait avec Rick et TC, elle posa le téléphone sur la table de nuit et s'allongea sur le lit. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle sentait la fatigue la gagner. Elle avait tant lutté contre elle... Elle ferma les yeux un instant avant de sentir du mouvement dans le lit et une main se poser sur sa taille. Juliet sourit, attendit que Magnum s'allonge et vint se blottir contre lui, il passa son bras autour d'elle, posa un baiser sur son front et remonta la couverture sur eux. 

\- Rick et TC seront là demain... Ils prennent l'avion de Robin. 

Magnum soupira, elle l'avait prévenu qu'elle les appelait afin d'obtenir de l'aide, mais il s'inquiétait de la réaction de ses amis. 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?

\- Que tu étais un idiot plus que têtu et qu'après cette histoire ils te botteraient le cul... 

Il se mit à rire, elle aussi avant de se rapprocher encore plus de lui. 

\- Tu sembles épuisée... 

Juliet hocha la tête. Magnum se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas dormi correctement depuis un moment, mais il se demandait à quel point. 

\- De quand date ta dernière nuit complète ?

Elle fit semblant de réfléchir quelques secondes avant de lui répondre. 

\- Le jour de ton départ... 

\- Des cauchemars ? 

Il s'en voulait tellement... Il était parti afin de lui éviter cette souffrance et cette douleur, mais elle avait souffert. 

\- Au début oui... Et puis après... Je te cherchais... Mais je devais continuer de gérer la propriété de Robin et mener des enquêtes pour que ta réputation n'en patisse pas... Alors, j'essayais de te trouver la nuit... 

Magnum la serra encore plus fort contre lui et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, Juliet posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa, voulant répondre au baiser, mais Thomas se recula. 

\- Non... Pas cette nuit... Tu dors et je veille sur toi. 

Elle lui sourit et hocha la tête... Autant elle aurait adoré faire l'amour avec lui, autant elle était épuisée et avait besoin de toutes ses forces pour finir ce pourquoi ils étaient là. Ainsi, ils pourraient rentrer à la maison. Juliet ferma les yeux et écouta les battements de cœur de Thomas, elle se laissa bercer par cette douce mélodie et se laissa aller au sommeil. 

Quand Juliet se réveilla le lendemain, elle se redressa d'un bond, les tempes en sueur, la respiration difficile. Elle regarda autour d'elle, essayant de se souvenir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et quand elle vit la chambre qui l'entourait, elle se souvint d'être à Londres, dans une planque, avec Magnum... Thomas... Elle le chercha du regard, mais il n'était pas là. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, elle repoussa la couverture et se leva d'un coup. Elle quitta la chambre, traversa le couloir et se retrouva face à Endricks. 

\- Bonjour... Du café ? 

\- Où est-il ? 

Elle savait qu'elle aurait au moins pu lui répondre, mais l'inquiétude la gagnait, s'il était parti seul pour trouver Richard, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas, pas cette fois... Pas maintenant qu'elle s'était mise à nu devant lui. 

\- Ne vous en faites pas, il est dehors, vos amis sont arrivés il y a une petite heure. 

Les battements de son cœur se calmèrent et elle tenta de respirer de nouveau normalement. Il était toujours là. Endricks sourit et versa du café dans les tasses présentes devant elle. 

\- Il ne fera pas ça... Croyez-moi... Je suis avec lui depuis près de deux semaines... Et la raison pour laquelle il fait tout ça, c'est vous. Maintenant que vous êtes là, il ne va pas vous lâcher. 

Higgins ne répondit pas, mais fit un léger sourire. Elle attrapa une tasse de café et alla le rejoindre à l'extérieur. Elle ouvrit la porte et sourit en entendant sa voix. 

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas tout dit ? On serait venu t'aider !

\- Justement les gars, c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit... 

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, Juliet voulait le rejoindre, mais elle savait qu'il avait besoin de parler à ses amis de sa décision, tout comme il l'avait fait avec elle. 

\- J'étais prêt à ce qu'elle me déteste de lui avoir caché ça... Ça aurait été dur, mais je pouvais le supporter... Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle vous en veuille à vous aussi... Elle aurait eu besoin d'amis et je sais qu'elle aurait pu compter sur vous deux. 

Rick et TC n'ajoutèrent rien de plus, sachant que leur ami avait raison. Juliet sourit avant de rentrer dans la maison. Pendant tout ce temps, Thomas avait cru qu'elle allait le détester et en sens elle y avait cru elle aussi pendant un temps... Mais elle s'était vite rendu compte que sa colère envers Thomas était dû au fait qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle était terrifiée de le perdre. 

Elle attendit un petit quart d'heure supplémentaire avant de les voir tous les trois rentrer dans la maison, elle était en train de regarder le dossier sur Richard pour la troisième fois, espérant trouver un détail qui puisse permettre de le retrouver. Elle se leva et alla saluer ses amis qui l'enlacèrent chacun leur tour, ravis de la voir. 

Endricks les prévint que le café les attendait et ils s'approchèrent des tasses fumantes, Thomas s'approcha de Juliet en soupirant. 

\- Je ne leur ai pas dit pour nous... Je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être attendre que tout ça soit réglé. 

Higgins se tourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres. 

\- Et passer les prochains jours sans te toucher ou sans m'endormir dans tes bras ? Hors de question. 

Elle posa une main sur sa joue et l'attira à elle afin de réclamer un baiser, Thomas sourit et l'embrassa avec tendresse, posant ses mains sur sa taille, sa bouche bougeant doucement contre la sienne, résistant à l'envie d'approfondir l'instant.

\- Ah je le savais ! Tu me dois cinquante dollars Rick !

Le couple se sépara, ils se tournèrent vers leurs amis et virent Rick sortir un billet de son portefeuille. 

\- J'étais persuadé qu'il vous faudrait plus de temps... 

Ils se mirent à rire tous les quatre, sachant que les prochains jours allaient être compliqués, mais ils étaient ensemble, en famille et ils savaient que dans ces cas-là, ils pouvaient tout affronter. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Cela faisait deux jours que Rick et TC étaient venus les rejoindre, deux jours où ils tentaient tous de retrouver la piste de Richard. Ils avaient obtenu une info, grâce à la banque où était caché le dossier. À chaque fois que Richard se débarrassait d'une de ses cibles, il passait déposer quelque chose dans son coffre deux jours plus tard. Ils avaient envisagé d'attendre que la prochaine victime soit connue avant de l'attendre à la banque... Mais ils voulaient éviter qu'une autre personne soit tuée. 

Magnum relisait le dossier pour la énième fois, ils avaient trouvé les dossiers de toutes les personnes qu'il avait tuées, sauf de la dernière. Juliet était en train de pirater la base de données du MI6, refusant d'attendre leur accord, elle devait savoir qui était cette personne. 

\- Elle s'appelle Denise Banks, avocate de la défense dans une affaire de multiple homicide. 

Higgins fronça les sourcils, Magnum s'en rendit compte, posa une main sur sa cuisse et attendit qu'elle lui parle. 

\- Si j'en crois ce dossier... Elle est toujours en vie. 

\- Ce serait le nom de sa prochaine cible ? 

Rick et TC s'approchèrent en entendant ce que leur ami venait de dire. Juliet referma son écran, silencieuse... Elle avait quelque chose sur la conscience, mais ne dit rien. 

\- Si cette femme est sa prochaine cible, on peut la suivre et attendre qu'il se montre. 

Rick semblait enthousiaste à cette idée, TC sembla le suivre et commença à établir un petit plan d'attaque afin de suivre Banks, ils loueraient une voiture pendant que l'un d'eux la suivrait à pied. Juliet se redressa en soupirant. 

\- C'est trop facile tout ça... Beaucoup trop facile. 

Magnum se tourna vers elle. 

\- Comment ça ? 

\- Il opère depuis des années, personne ne l'a coincé... Et soudain, tu trouves un coffre avec le nom de ses cibles passées et sa cible future ? 

Elle secoua la tête. 

\- Je n'y crois pas... C'est trop simple. 

Magnum comprenait ses doutes, mais il tenta tout de même de la convaincre que c'était leur seule piste. 

\- Peut-être qu'il sent qu'on est à ses trousses et qu'il veut régler cette affaire au plus vite avant de disparaître un bout de temps... Si ça se trouve, c'est notre seule chance. 

\- Je le connais, Thomas... C'est trop facile. 

Elle se mordit la lèvre, regrettant ses mots, elle posa son ordinateur sur la table et se leva avant de se diriger vers leur chambre.

\- Higgins !

TC voulut la suivre, mais Magnum se leva et passa devant lui. 

\- Laisse, je m'en occupe.

\- Tu es sûr ? 

Il regarda son ami en souriant. 

\- Oui, ça va aller... Disons que c'est loin d'être facile pour elle. 

TC le regarda s'éloigner en soupirant, espérant que son ami parvienne à convaincre Juliet. 

Thomas entra dans la chambre et la vit faire les cent pas, il s'approcha et elle essuya une larme en l'entendant fermer la porte. Magnum arriva près d'elle, lui prit la main et la serra avec tendresse. 

\- Je sais que c'est difficile... Mais il n'est plus l'homme que tu as connu et il ne l'a sans doute jamais été... 

Il ne voulait pas être aussi dur avec elle et il s'en voulut. Elle l'avait aimé et devait sans doute espérer qu'une partie de leur histoire avait été réelle. 

Higgins soupira et leva les yeux vers lui. 

\- Tu as raison... Je ne le connais pas et c'est difficile de me dire que je me suis faite avoir de cette façon... 

Il posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa avec amour, sentant son cœur se compresser, détestant la voir au plus mal. 

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute... Il a tout fait pour... Il fait partie de ton passé et c'est normal d'avoir encore des sentiments...

\- Non !

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il croie ça, car c'était faux. 

\- Je t'aime Thomas, toi, pas lui... Arrête de penser ça. 

Higgins s'approcha et posa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se reculer. 

\- Ne doute pas de moi, de ce que je ressens pour toi... S'il te plaît. 

Magnum sourit et déposa ses mains sur sa taille, la rapprochant de lui. 

\- Si tu es sûre de toi, je te fais confiance, on va suivre Banks, mais en se tenant prêt. On sera prudent. 

Higgins se blottit contre lui, passant ses bras dans son dos. Le serrant aussi fort qu'elle put. Elle avait peur, elle connaissait Richard sur une chose... Il était déterminé et intelligent, s'il voulait les faire tomber dans un piège... Il y arriverait et pour cela, ils devaient se préparer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup à tous ceux/celles qui lisent cette histoire, ça me fait plaisir.   
> J'ai encore trois petites histoires à poster après celle-ci et une autre sous forme d'idée. 
> 
> A lundi ( ou vendredi ) pour le prochain et dernier chapitre.


	4. Chapitre 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des retrouvailles, des frayeurs... Et enfin fini... Mais comment ?

Juliet attendait, patiemment, voyant Banks s'éloigner vers sa voiture. Rick et TC étaient à l'extérieur du parking, attendant eux aussi. Ils la suivraient en voiture jusqu'à chez elle et resteraient devant sa résidence, s'assurant qu'elle allait bien. Thomas était un étage au-dessus, il l'avait suivi de la sortie du Palais de Justice jusqu'au premier étage du parking. Juliet se chargeait du second étage. Elle avait hâte que tout ça se termine... Avant de se séparer, Magnum l'avait serrée contre lui, lui avait donné un tendre baiser avant de lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille « sois prudente, on vient de se trouver et je compte faire durer ça de nombreuses années ». 

Ses mots ne cessaient de résonner à ses oreilles, elle n'avait pas peur, bien au contraire, elle voulait savoir ce que la vie allait lui offrir avec cet homme à ses côtés. Ils s'étaient séparés et elle n'avait qu'une hâte... En finir avec Richard et débuter cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à elle. 

Des pas retentirent dans le parking, pas ceux de Banks, elle était bien plus loin. Juliet regarda autour d'elle, rien. Elle avança de quelques pas... Rien. 

\- Juliet... 

Cette voix... Ça faisait cinq ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendue, mais elle la reconnaissait. C'était Lui. Elle se tourna et ne fut pas surprise de voir Richard face à elle, il avait prit quelques rides, mais en dehors de ça, il n'avait pas changé. Son cœur se serra, sa douleur était encore présente malgré ce qu'elle aurait pu croire. Pourquoi souffrait-elle alors qu'elle ne l'aimait plus ? Peut-être pour ça justement... Elle ne l'aimait plus et devait lui faire face dans cette trahison. Quelques années plus tôt, elle avait pensé finir sa vie avec lui, l'épouser, lui donner des enfants... Sans savoir que c'était un monstre. La pression dans son cœur se soulagea, rassurée de savoir que tout ceci ne s'était pas produit et que le seul homme avec qui elle voulait cette vie, était un étage au-dessus. 

\- Richard...

Son ton était froid, elle brandit son arme sur lui, la main tremblante. C'était bien plus dur que ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? 

Elle ferma les yeux une demi-seconde, sentant la colère monter en elle. 

\- Tu me fais croire à ta mort pendant cinq ans et la première question qui te vient à l'esprit, c'est ce que je fais là ?!

Il fit un pas vers elle, mais elle recula, refusant le moindre contact avec lui. 

\- Je suis désolée... Je suis sur la piste de la complice de Ian... Je... 

\- La ferme ! Tu ne me feras pas avaler tes salades ! Endricks n'a jamais été la complice de Ian ! Toi oui !

Le visage de Richard se ferma, prenant un regard bien plus dur, bien plus froid... Un regard qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et à cet instant précis, elle comprit que cet homme ne l'avait jamais aimée... En tout cas pas comme elle l'avait aimé, il s'était sans doute servi d'elle pour se construire une vie normale en dehors de ce qu'il faisait... Mais Juliet ne souffrait plus... Richard pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il ne pourrait plus la blesser. 

\- Je vois que Magnum t'a tout raconté. 

Thomas ? Comment savait-il qu'il était là ? 

\- J'avoue qu'avant de te voir, je pensais qu'il avait été obéissant et qu'il ne t'avait rien dit, qu'il avait voulut te garder en sécurité... Il ne doit pas tenir autant à toi que je le pensais... 

\- La ferme... 

Sa voix tremblait, un mauvais pressentiment l'envahi soudainement. 

\- Il m'aime au point de ne m'avoir rien dit sur toi... Et je l'aime au point d'avoir tout fait pour le retrouver. 

Il soupira et fit un pas vers elle, cette fois, elle ne recula pas, se contentant d'accentuer la prise sur son arme et de le viser. 

\- Tu sais, je tenais vraiment à toi... J'ai même dit à Ian que je pensais arrêter une fois qu'on serait mariés... Mais il m'a convaincu de ne pas le faire... Quand j'ai su que Endricks soupçonnait un agent du MI6 d'être la vipère... J'ai dit à Ian que je devais disparaître... 

Il sourit avant de poursuivre. 

\- Je dois dire qu'il a adoré jouer ce petit jeu... Faire semblant de me tuer et tout... 

\- Je me fiche de tout ça Richard, je suis venue pour t'arrêter. 

Richard se mit à rire. 

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser faire ? Magnum a déjà essayé et je n'ai pas hésité à tirer sur lui, je ferais de même avec toi. 

Son sang se glaça. 

\- Tu as... 

Elle secoua la tête... Non, elle ne pouvait pas le perdre. Elle avait vécu quatre jours de bonheur avec lui, quatre jours où elle avait senti sa présence à ses côtés, où ils avaient partagé des baisers tendres et d'autre bien plus intenses, où il lui avait fait l'amour à trois reprises comme personne ne lui avait fait... Où il lui avait avoué son amour... Où elle avait compris à quel point elle l'aimait. Juliet ne voulait pas uniquement ces quatre jours, elle en voulait plus... Elle voulait des jours, des semaines, des mois, des années... 

\- Menteur !

Il devait lui mentir, Thomas allait bien. Richard s'avança vers elle, tentant de lui prendre son arme, Juliet lutta, puisant sa force dans son envie et son besoin de retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait. Richard lui assena un coup dans le ventre et son arme tomba au sol. Elle se jeta à terre et la rattrapa avant de tirer une balle dans l'épaule de Richard. Juliet avait visé la tête, avant de se raviser... Jugeant que la mort était bien trop douce pour lui, mais s'il avait osé tuer l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle n'hésiterait pas à tirer une balle entre ses yeux, puis une seconde et encore une... Jusqu'à vider son chargeur. 

Sa main tremblait alors qu'elle le visait encore, elle avait peur... Son arme était armée d'un silencieux, s'il avait tiré sur Thomas, elle n'aurait pas entendu le coup de feu. 

\- Juliet ?!

Son cœur se soulagea, elle se tourna, il arrivait vers elle, en courant, du sang sur son bras. Elle rangea son arme et courut dans sa direction, lui sautant presque au cou, l'enlaçant de toutes ses forces, versant des larmes de soulagement. Il était là. Elle recula un peu, regarda sa blessure et vit que ce n'était pas profond. Juliet le serra de nouveau dans ses bras et continua de pleurer.

Richard les regardait, un air de dégoût sur le visage. Il tenta de se relever, malgré la douleur de son épaule, voulant récupérer son arme avant de fuir. Mais il ne vit pas Thomas Magnum attraper l'arme de Juliet, viser sa jambe et lui tirer une balle dans le genoux. Richard s'effondra dans un cri de douleur, Juliet se tourna vers lui, indifférente avant de poser sa tête contre la poitrine de Thomas. 

\- J'ai cru qu'il... 

Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge. 

\- Que crois-tu que j'aie ressenti quand j'ai entendu ce coup de feu ? Si je t'avais perdue... 

Elle secoua la tête resserrant son étreinte sur lui.

\- On vient de se trouver Thomas... Tu m'as promis de faire durer ça de nombreuses années... J'espère que tu le pensais. 

Il sourit et posa un baiser sur sa tête. 

\- Oh que oui je le pensais.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, surveillant Richard en même temps. Endricks les surveillait via les caméras du parking et avait tout vu même si elle n'avait pas pu les prévenir. Enfin Richard était hors d'état de nuire. Elle avait appelé une ambulance et le MI6, ils allaient venir s'occuper de lui et elle était ravie de voir que Magnum et Higgins allaient bien et que cette Vipère à deux têtes ne les avait pas privé du bonheur qui les attendait. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Ils se trouvaient à l'extérieur du parking, assis à l'arrière d'une ambulance. Une première était partie, emmenait Richard avec eux, selon eux, il allait vivre, mais honnêtement, Juliet s'en moquait. Elle était bien plus inquiète pour Thomas dont la blessure n'arrêtait pas de saigner. Un ambulancier s'occupait de lui, recousant sa blessure après avoir anesthésié l'endroit. 

\- Vous avez eu de la chance. 

\- Je crois que j'en ai beaucoup en ce moment. 

Il prononça ces mots en regardant Higgins qui lui fit un petit sourire, elle serra sa main avant de poser un baiser dessus. L'ambulancier banda sa blessure et leur dit que tout était bon, mais qu'il devrait faire examiner sa blessure quelques jours plus tard, afin de s'assurer que tout cicatrisait bien. 

Endricks s'approcha d'eux, elle avait parlé avec des agents du MI6 qui semblaient ravis de la fin de cette mission. 

\- Comment allez-vous ? 

\- Ça va, j'ai connu pire. Et vous ? 

Elle soupira, jeta un œil aux agents avant de sourire. 

\- Ils sont reconnaissant et se sont excusés de ne pas avoir écouté ce que j'avais à dire. Ils veulent que je revienne. 

Thomas se leva, guidant Juliet par la même occasion. 

\- C'est ce que vous vouliez, non ? 

Elle hocha la tête avant de regarder Juliet. 

\- Ils m'ont demandé de vous convaincre de revenir. 

La jeune femme sourit avant de secouer la tête. 

\- Ils ont déjà essayé... Ma réponse est toujours la même. 

Endricks sourit. 

\- C'est ce que je leur ai dit... Mais ils veulent savoir si vous êtes sûre... Ils sont tenaces. 

\- J'ai une vie à Hawaï, une vie que j'aime et qui va être encore plus belle maintenant... 

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Magnum, il lui sourit et l'attira à lui, passant ses bras dans son dos, la serrant contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Juliet se laissa faire et l'entoura de ses bras. Tout était fini. Ils allaient rentrer chez eux. 

*** **** *** **** *** **** ***

Le lendemain, ils se trouvaient tous dans l'avion, rassurés que tout soit terminé et qu'ils soient tous à bord afin de reprendre leur vie où ils l'avaient laissé à cause de Richard. 

TC et Rick observaient leurs amis, Magnum était assis sur un siège, Juliet allongée sur lui, tenant sa main dans la sienne, les yeux fermés. 

\- Ça va me faire bizarre de les voir toujours ensemble ces deux-là... 

\- Ouais... Mais en même temps... Je me demandais si ça arriverait un jour. 

Ils restèrent quelques secondes silencieux avant que TC ne se tourne vers son ami. 

\- Ils méritent d'être heureux... 

\- Oh que oui. 

Rick resta quelques secondes à regarder ses amis avant de se lever et de s'approcher d'eux. Magnum tourna la tête vers lui en le voyant avancer. 

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à l'allonger plus confortablement ? Des heures dans cette position, tu vas morfler...

Il allait ouvrir la bouche, mais elle les devança. 

\- Si l'un de vous ose me déplacer, je le descends... 

Magnum se mit à rire et posa une main dans ses cheveux, les caressant avec tendresse. Rick leva les mains en signe de paix et s'éloigna, rejoignant TC qui riait en ayant entendu la réplique de leur amie. 

Higgins se serra davantage contre Thomas en soupirant de bien être, ce dernier se pencha vers son oreille. 

\- Robin a une cabine privée, tu veux aller t'y allonger ? 

\- Non, ça va... 

Il soupira et caressa sa joue avec amour.

\- Juliet... On est à des milliers de mètres d'altitude... Je ne vais nulle part... 

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de fermer les yeux. Thomas fit un sourire qu'elle ne vit pas.

\- Et si je m'allonge avec toi ?

Juliet fit semblant de réfléchir avant de hocher la tête et de se relever. Ils entrèrent dans la petite cabine qui était suffisamment grande pour y installer un lit d'une personne, mais en se serrant bien, ils pourraient s'y allonger tous les deux. Thomas tira la couverture et incita Juliet à s'allonger avant lui, elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Thomas la rejoignit juste après, il remonta la couverture sur eux et Juliet vint se blottir contre lui.

Il comprenait son besoin de ne pas le quitter, car il ressentait la même chose, alors il ferma les yeux, se laissant guider par la respiration de Juliet qui s'apaisait et par les légers mouvements de l'avion. Ils allaient être heureux, il ferait tout afin que ce soit le cas. Magnum posa un baiser sur son front et lui murmura qu'il l'aimait, il la sentit se rapprocher de lui, enfouir son visage contre sa poitrine et lui répondre qu'elle l'aimait d'une voix presque endormie. 

Désormais, rien ni personne ne les séparerait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merci à vous d'avoir suivi cette histoire !  
> Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas, je veux bien les examiner. 
> 
> Prochainement je posterais des OS


End file.
